


Ain't no place on earth that I'd rather be (Then with me next to you and you next to me)

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: DJ!sander, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Sander has a surprise for everyone at the club
Relationships: Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoeckx, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 47





	Ain't no place on earth that I'd rather be (Then with me next to you and you next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This idea was given to me by the amazing earthling-isa on tumblr 
> 
> After seeing Sander DJing at Senne's party I couldn't not write a fic with him as a DJ. It would be in injustice 
> 
> Title is from the song Happy When I'm With You by Jody Whitesides 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Broerrs GC

Me: Hey boys!

Jens: Hey

Moyo: What’s up?

Aaron: Hi

Me: Are you all free tonight?

Moyo: Depends what it’s for

if there’s alcohol I’m down

Me: I don’t really know what it is

Sander just told me to meet him somewhere and bring you guys

I looked up the location and it seems like a party

You in?

Aaron: Sander asked?

I’ll definitely be there

Jens: Sure, I’ll come

Couldn’t you just ask him what it’s for?

Me: I tried

He’s being really secretive about it

Aaron, your crush on my boyfriend is getting weird

Aaron: I don’t have a crush!

Me: uh huh sure

Moyo: dude, yes you do

Doesn’t Amber find it weird that you’re obsessed with her cousin?

Aaron: shut up, at least I have a girlfriend

Jens: Anyway… kind of weird about Sander though

Guess we’ll just have to go and find out later

Me: guess so

Want to meet at my place at 7 and we can go together?

Moyo: ok, see you later

Jens: That works

Later Robbe

Aaron: cool, can’t wait

Moyo: *to see Sander

Aaron: shut up Moyo

***

We were all walking together making our way to the club Sander had directed me to. He hadn’t responded to any of my texts since this morning. The last one just telling me to ‘wait and see’ which did not make me any less impatient.

I could not understand why he was being so secretive. If he wanted all of us to go to a club, he could have just asked properly and come with us on the way there.

“Do you have any idea at all?” Jens asked as we were walking inside

“Nope” I sighed “None whatsoever. I don’t even know where to find him, he didn’t tell me anything”

“With hair that blonde it shouldn’t be hard to find him” Moyo laughed “Or we could just use his personal stalker… Aaron, do you know where he is?”

Aaron rolled his eyes “Ha ha, you are so funny” he said dryly “No, I don’t know where he is. I do know where Amber is though, so if you’ll excuse me…”

“Wait, wait, wait” I said, stopping him from walking away “Amber is here too?”

He nodded “Yep, she said Sander invited her”

I could not figure out what was so important about this night. Surely there had to be something happening if he was putting so much effort into getting all of us here without him.

“His birthday?” Jens asked “Maybe you all missed it and he’s throwing himself a party to make you all feel guilty”

“No, his birthday was in April, remember? You were at the party Jens, and I posted about it on Instagram”

“Ah yes, how could I forget about your fan account of your boyfriend” he said, laughing when I punched him in the arm

“Well, I’m gonna go get a drink” Moyo told us “You want anything?”

“No, I think we’re going to go look for Sander for a bit, maybe later”

He barely waited until I was finished talking before nodding his head and making his way quickly to the bar. Without looking I knew there was more likely than not a poor girl that his sights were set on. I would tell her to run but it was already too late to save her. Plus, I had more important things to do. Finding my boyfriend for one.

“He might be up closer to the stage; he’s always dancing around” I suggested, remembering all the times he has practically dragged me into the thick of the crowds “want to go check?”

“Sounds good, let’s go”

We made our way closer to the source of the loud thumping music, getting pushed around by the swarms of bodies around us.

“Can you see him?” I heard Jens yell in my ear

I looked around, craning my neck until I caught a glimpse of bleach blonde hair. Well it looked like it should have been bleach blonde, the multicoloured lights in the club made it hard to tell for sure. I zeroed in on it and saw Sander standing up on stage, behind the turntables.

He was wearing a pair of black headphones that stood out starkly against the bright lights and nodding his head to the beat of the music as he twisted the knobs on the turntables. Sander looked like he was in his element up there, not looking nervous at all in front of the crowds of people watching him.

“Yeah, I found him” I said, pointing in Sander’s direction “Look up there at the DJ…”

I looked at Jens face when he saw Sander, watching the look of total surprise fall on him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped almost comically.

He pointed at the stage in confusion “He… but… Sander… what?” he turned to me “did you know about this?”

“Yes Jens, I’ve been confused all day because I knew about this” I said sarcastically “No of course not, idiot! He hasn’t told me anything about this before…”

He must have been practicing for ages because the set that was playing sounded anything but amateur. Even if he were new at this, he moved with such confidence that anyone would be fooled.

I saw Sander scanning the crowd before finally recognising Jens and me. His smile widened and spread across his face; his teeth being turned a multitude of colours from the lights.

He held up a finger, telling me to wait one minute and winked. I could not even imagine what for. Surely this had been it? What other surprises could be possibly have today?

The song that had been playing transitioned into a something that sounded very familiar.

_She was a fan, but her friend didn't care  
I like the ones who buy they own damn beers_

I smiled, Jet Black. Sander had made a remix out of the song that played on our first date. We had gone out to a bar, drinking and talking until the place was practically empty. He had gone over to the woman serving drinks behind the bar and asked her to turn up the music. Jet Black was the song that was playing.

He brought me out of my seat, and we danced around (and on) the tables. The other people there joined in too, but we only noticed each other. Of course, our dance moves were terrible, and we had no coordination, but it was so much fun.

I watched my boyfriend in awe as he bounced up and down on the stage, pumping his arm in the air. He looked on cloud nine up there, so full of excitement to be playing his music to so many people. It filled my heart to see him that way.

Eventually it came to the end of his set. Sander bid farewell to the crowds and bounded down from the stage, running over to us immediately.

I jumped into his arms as soon as he got to me, ignoring the fact that he was sticky with sweat from the heat of the lights. He held me tightly in his arms as I clung to him and I could still feel him buzzing from the adrenaline.

“Did you like it?” he said into my ear, I could hear the smile in his voice

I pulled back and stared into his eyes “I loved it! You were incredible” I ran a hand through his hair, tangling my fingers in it “And you played Jet Black? I can’t believe you remembered…”

He looked at me fondly “Of course I remembered, it’s when I realised that I was head over heels in love with you”

“But it was our first date”

He smirked “I stand by what I said”

I stood on my tiptoes, pushing my lips onto his. It tasted of sweat and alcohol, but it didn’t matter.

“So… I liked it too, Sander” Jens said from beside us “Really cool set”

We pulled away from each other to look at him. If I was honest, I completely forgot he was there.

“Thanks man!” Sander said happily, giving him a fist bump “Glad you enjoyed it”

“The other guys are here too” I told him “And Amber! Want to go find them?”

“Sure…” he said “In a few minutes”

He pulled me close to him again, kissing me softly “I just want to be with you right now”

Out the corner of my eye I could see Jens stepping away, clearly knowing he would not be acknowledged anytime soon.

“Sounds good to me” I said, grinning at him and the club went silent as our lips touched each other.

***

“I’ve been practicing for months” Sander told us as we were on our way home “I wanted it to be a surprise when I finally mastered it”

“No way, that’s so cool!” Moyo exclaimed “Do you have all the equipment at home?”

“No, not myself but my uncle is really into music, so he has most of the stuff I needed in his basement”

Amber laughed, ruffling his hair with her hand playfully “well I’m glad you finally got the hang of it; your screams of frustration were getting on my nerves”

It was such a funny thought imagining Sander messing up. He gets the most adorable pouty face and sits down with his arms crossed, glaring at whatever has made him angry. It doesn’t matter if it is an inanimate object, he will try and kill it with his stare anyway.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us you knew, Amber!” Aaron said, pouting

“Aww are you sad that your crush and your girlfriend kept a secret from you?” Moyo said, earning a shove from Aaron

“How many times do I have to say it?” he cried out indignantly “I do not have a crush on Sander!”

Sander put his hand on his chest, gasping in mock offense “I really thought we had something Aaron”

I grabbed his arm possessively, pulling him closer to me “Nope, you’re mine”

He turned his head to look at me, smiling “Yep, and you’re all mine”

I pressed my lips to his and rested our foreheads against each other, earning groans from the rest of the group

“Well, that’s my cue to leave” Jens said “I would suggest you all come with me, these two are disgustingly cute. It’s almost too much for the human eye”

They all said their goodbyes and left us, making their way home on their own.

It was a bit hypocritical of Amber and Aaron to judge us for being affectionate seeing as they are always attached to each other where possible. At least Sander and I don’t try and pretend we aren’t clingy. We own it. 

We walked hand in hand down the street, swinging our arms between us.

“You could have told me about the DJing you know…” I said

“I know… I just wanted it to be a surprise for you” He told me “Plus, it was partly to prove Bowie isn’t my only choice of music…”

I tapped my finger on my lip “Hmm, yeah… I’m still not entirely convinced on that. Maybe you should invite me to some more gigs… that might make me believe you”

Sander pulled me in closer to his side so he could wrap an arm around my shoulder.

“Gladly” he said, placing a kiss on top of my head

I stopped for a moment, turning to look him in the eye “I meant it before, you were so good up there… it was great to see you so happy and full of life”

The softest expression fell on his face and, even though it was dark, I could see the blush on his cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on the top of mine.

“Thank you, angel” he whispered into my hair “I’m the happiest when I’m with you though”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
